


Digital Paradise

by Noteventhat (Facialteeth)



Series: Famous Magnus [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec's POV, Domestic Fluff, Famous Magnus Bane, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Good Sibling Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Social Media, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Facialteeth/pseuds/Noteventhat
Summary: For the most part, Magnus' fame didn't effect Alec's day to day life. That was until he got recognized in public for the first time and it led to a little bit of trouble.Or, Alec is worried he's already ruined his online reputation.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Famous Magnus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807279
Comments: 35
Kudos: 397





	Digital Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend reading this after reading the first in the series but if you don't want to, I guess I can't stop you.

In hindsight, Magnus being famous made a lot of sense. 

Magnus and Alec didn’t really go out for dates. The couple of times they had, Magnus had taken Alec to a fancy restaurant where he’d made reservations beforehand. They were always sat somewhere in the back, somewhere private. At the time, Alec had just thought Magnus was trying to impress him. He’d also thought maybe Magnus was hoping they’d get up to something in the back of the restaurant but Alec wasn’t comfortable enough kissing in public to ever make a move.

He was happy he hadn’t now. He doubted Magnus would have been upset but Alec would have been a little embarrassed knowing that wasn’t what he had been trying to insinuate with the private location. They also didn’t go out in public much at all, even for simple things. When they went to get coffee in the morning, Alec would run in alone or they’d go to the drive through. 

Alec had written that off as Magnus not wanting to get dressed in the morning. Which was fair but it was other things too. Magnus didn’t go grocery shopping with him. The one time he had, it had been so late and he kept his sunglasses on the whole time they were inside. Alec thought it was weird but still, he hadn’t asked. 

It wasn’t that Magnus had been lying to him or trying to hide anything. Alec had just been so oblivious. Magnus even told him once when Alec asked why he didn’t want to come inside when they were ordering food. He said, ‘I don’t want anyone to recognize me right now.’ 

That should have been the day Alec put it together. That should have been the day he realized Magnus was famous and asked more questions. Instead, Alec had thought maybe he knew someone who worked inside. Maybe an ex, he remembered assuming. He hadn’t wanted to press for more details. He just went and got their food. 

Now, Magnus wasn’t innocent either. Magnus admitted that he knew Alec didn’t understand how famous he was and he’d never gone out of his way to try and explain it. Weeks after Alec had outed them on twitter, they sat curled together getting drunk off wine while Magnus explained, laughing, ‘I just thought you didn’t understand how famous I was. I didn’t realize you didn’t know I was famous _at all_.’

Magnus insisted he’d have explained it to him, had he known. It was a big decision, deciding to be public with someone who was as famous as Magnus was and Alec had made that decision completely unknowingly. Alec’s life was different now, just because he was Magnus’ partner. 

Magnus had been scared he would regret it but Alec never did. It was nice to understand Magnus’ life more and it was kind of nice that so many people Alec didn’t know knew he was Magnus’ boyfriend. Even if Alec was never remembered as anything else, ‘ _Magnus’ boyfriend_ ’ wasn’t a bad thing to be known for. 

For a while, Alec’s interaction with Magnus’ fame had been limited to online. Alec used twitter now, or he tried to remember to. He had never been great with social media but he posted pictures of his cat sometimes. He posted one of Magnus and Church, which everyone had really liked. He also asked questions about internet things he didn’t understand. All of Magnus’ fans were more than willing to explain stuff to him.

Then, Magnus’ fans had bled into Alec’s real life. The first time it happened, Alec had been running to the store for Izzy. It was late. Alec had been working all day. It was one of the rare days where he hadn’t gotten dressed and straightened out his hair before he went to his desk.

In other words, Alec didn’t look too hot when he ran into the store. His hair was a mess. He’d thrown on pants but he was wearing a loose almost dirty t-shirt. He’d just been running in because Izzy asked him to buy her some tampons. 

He hadn’t expected anyone to recognize him at the store. So, of course someone had. He’d been cradling a box of tampons, a pint of ice cream, a bag of jelly beans and a little chocolate rose Alec had found when suddenly, someone next to him had almost screeched. 

“You’re Magnus Bane’s boyfriend!” 

Alec had spun and the look on his face was so bewildered that the person who’d spoken, a girl about Izzy’s age, looked a little apologetic. 

“Sorry!” She continued, pulling out her phone as she kept speaking. “I’m just a huge fan of Magnus. You guys are so sweet.” She held up her phone questioningly and Alec blinked at it, not understanding what she was possibly indicating. “Could I have a picture?” She asked finally. 

_Oh_. For a moment, Alec was still confused. He understood that Magnus was famous. He got why people would want to take photos with him but he was no one. He was just Magnus’ boyfriend. Why would anyone want to take a photo with him? “Okay.” Alec said, frowning a little. 

The girl was clearly put off by Alec’s expression. He was about to reassure her again that it was okay if she really wanted a picture but she lowered her phone a little and then spoke less excitedly. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.” She said rather politely.

“No.” Alec shook his head, his eyes widening a little. “I’ve just-” Alec fumbled with his words for a second, shifting the stuff he was holding in his hands so he wouldn't drop them. The last thing he needed was tampons covering the floor. “No one had ever asked me that before.” He explained finally, attempting a smile that probably came off a little more chaotic than he had planned.

This time, it was the girls turn to look surprised. “Oh.” Her expression brightened into a smile once again as she laughed. “Well, I’m honored to be the first to ask.” 

Alec practically sighed with relief as she spoke. He hadn’t upset her. 

Before Alec could even contemplate how he must look right now, she held up her phone, giving Alec just enough time to try to smile before she took the picture, thanked him and darted away. Alec found himself left standing in the center of the isle, still clutching all his things. 

Alec raced to check out. He jittered in line until he could put all his stuff down, ask the clerk how she was, pay and then race outside. The second he reached his car, he tossed his stuff into the passenger’s seat and he called Magnus. 

Magnus was away (working on a new album, Alec now understood). Alec had told him before he’d gone in the store that he’d call him when he got home, so when Magnus answered he was understandably a little caught off guard. 

“Hello, Darling.” He’d cooed in that tone that normally made Alec feel like he was melting inside. “You’re home already?”

“No, I’m in my car.” Alec spit out and before Magnus could process that sentence, he kept speaking. “I met someone in the store who likes you. I was shopping for Izzy and I was holding a bunch of stuff. I didn’t do my hair today and I didn’t change my shirt. You’d have _hated_ the shirt I was wearing.” He was pretty sure Magnus had said so the last time he’d seen him wearing it and that was before it was due for a wash. “Then this girl asked if she could take a picture with me and I think I upset her for a second but then she took the picture and she seemed happy and she ran away.” Alec took a deep breath he didn’t realize he hadn’t paused to take the whole time he’d been rambling.

On the other end of the line, Magnus also stayed silent as he assumably tried to process everything Alec had said. “Okay…” He said slowly. “So, you met a fan and took a picture?” He summarized. 

“Yes.” 

“And this…” Magnus trailed off for a second as he audibly tried to piece together Alec’s frantic nature. “-this upset you?” He questioned finally. 

“No.” Alec exclaimed instantly. After he said it, he paused and questioned himself. “Well, if I had known someone would want to take a picture with me I’d have tried to look better. I was holding a bunch of stuff and I was dirty and my hair wasn’t done-” 

On the other end of the phone, Alec heard Magnus laugh. “Darling, your bedhead is a sight to behold. I’m sure you looked absolutely adorable.”

Alone in his car, Alec blushed. Quietly, he asked. “You’re not upset I made you look bad?”

Magnus’ answer was instant. “Of course not.” 

Alec took another grounding breath and all at once, he felt better. “Okay…” Peering around his car, Alec caught sight of the pint of ice cream that was probably completely melted in the New York summer heat. “Oh god, I forgot I bought Izzy ice cream. I have to go.”

“Alright.” Magnus responded, sounding as relieved as Alec did that he was no longer stressed out about this. “Get Izzy her ice cream. Call me when you get home.” 

Alec sat the ice cream up, hoping nothing would leak out onto his seats. He turned his car on and cranked the AC before he reached to end the call. “I will. I-” Alec cut himself off before he kept speaking, realizing last second that he almost said something that he’d only thought in his head before. “I miss you.” He amended. “I'll call you soon.” 

Alec hung up before Magnus could respond and then he groaned. It was far too earlier for him to almost slip up and say something like that to Magnus. Far far too early. Alec put his car into drive and started heading towards Izzy’s, gnawing at his lip all the while. 

“You almost said you love him?” Izzy asked with wide eyes. She was sitting up on the couch, eating the mostly melted pint of ice cream while Alec tried to melt into the chair he was in. “Alec!” 

“I know!” Alec groaned and buried his face in his hands. 

“How long have you been dating?” She asked, even though Alec knew she knew the answer. She was far too invested in Alec’s love life to not remember how long they had been together. 

“Three months.” Alec mumbled anyway. 

“Alec!” She snapped again. “Oh god, you’re going to be one of those guys to say it for the first time during sex.”

“I am not!” Alec rebutted instantly even though he wasn’t quite sure it was true. Now that he had almost said it once, he was scared when it would try to slip out next. “I wouldn't want to say it then! He’d think I only said it because we were having sex.”

“You almost said it because you were distracted that a fan spoke to you.”

Groaning louder, Alec sunk a little further in his seat until he was almost comically sprawled over. “I know. I’m screwed. I’m going to say it and I’m going to scare him off.”

Izzy thought about it for a moment as she ate the ice cream soup Alec had bought. “Well-” She said, gesturing with her spoon. “He has to feel strongly about you to be okay with everyone knowing you’re dating. That’s a big deal, Alec. If he didn’t think he was going to stay with you, he probably would have been upset when everyone found out.” 

That was true but Izzy was forgetting that Magnus hadn’t _decided_ to tell everyone about them. “I did that though.” Alec insisted instantly. “It was too late to take it back when Magnus found out. I had already posted it. I didn’t even ask him-”

“You didn’t know.” Izzy pointed out calmly.

Alec ignored her. “Maybe he was upset about it and he just didn’t say.”

“Magnus did choose to retweet it and tell everyone it was true. He could have retweeted it and just said you were some random guy, if he really wanted to.” 

Frowning, Alec nodded. “Yeah, I guess. That doesn’t mean he’s ready for me to tell him I love him.” 

“So…” Alec could hear the smile in Izzy’s tone before she even finished her sentence. “You meant it? You love him?” 

Groaning, Alec stood up. “I told Magnus I’d call him when I got home. I have to go.” He said quickly, not meeting her eyes as he snatched his jacket up and started moving towards the door.

“Right.” She said, mockingly. “Just don't tell him that _you love him_.”

“Yes, thank you for the reminder Izzy.” Alec mumbled as he shoved her front door open and walked through it. He was such a good brother. He went to the store for Izzy. He got her whatever he wanted and all he got in return was mocked.

“Thank you big brother!” She yelled after the closing door. 

Alec did not say ‘you’re welcome’ but then in the car, he felt a little bad. _‘I’ll call you later.’_ He texted her. _‘Sorry the ice cream was melted.’_

He also noticed that he had a notification from Magnus. Izzy had shown Alec how to manage his notifications, so he wasn’t overwhelmed with everyone and he could just focus on the ones that mattered- aka, the ones from Magnus.

 _‘I knew you looked adorable.’_ Magnus had written above the photo of Alec and the girl that had somehow made it onto twitter and already gotten a lot of attention in such a short amount of time. Alec looked down to the photo and grimaced. He looked less than adorable but he scrolled up and read Magnus’ words again instead of looking at the photo any longer. 

As long as Magnus somehow thought he was cute, that was all that mattered. Alec hearted it. 

For a couple of days, it seemed like all was well. Alec didn’t slip up and tell Magnus he loved him, even though he was exceptionally worried about it. Magnus had been away all week though. The real test would be that night, when Magnus was coming back to New York and more specifically, coming back to Alec’s apartment. 

If there was anytime Alec would slip up and say it, it would be to Magnus’ face. It was hard to think straight around Magnus, let alone try to censor any thoughts that tried to come out of his mouth. Alec had said such stupid things to Magnus before. ‘I love your face.’ He’d said once because obviously that was smooth as hell.

A couple of hours before Magnus was due to land, Alec distracted himself by making dinner. There was never a more romantic time to accidentally and completely inappropriately blurt out ‘I love you’ then over a homemade dinner. At least maybe Magnus would be distracted by the good food. 

That was Alec’s thought but then he overcooked the chicken, so the only thing Magnus would be distracted by was the _bad_ homemade food. 

Alec had timed it so that dinner would be done right around when Magnus would be getting there but then, Magnus’ flight was delayed so Alec had an hour to kill while his overcooked chicken got cold. Reasonably, he decided to go through his twitter notifications. 

He got so many that he couldn’t go through and talk to everyone but he tried, especially if someone in particular was being really nice. He felt bad ignoring people even though Magnus told him he didn’t have to.

Alec went through and hearted a few comments people had left on his last post and then, his eyes started to catch something else he was being tagged in. Alec frowned before he clicked on one of the notifications randomly. Instantly, he was greeted with that horrible photo of himself that Magnus had thought was ‘adorable’. 

Alec scrolled until he could see all the replies people had left on it. Instantly, Alec was frowning a little deeper. There were normal comments, some talking about Alec’s messy hair and how sweet he looked (none about his shirt, thankfully) but then, Alec noticed that there were a lot of comments about what he was holding. 

The tampons, the ice cream, the candy and the chocolate rose he’d got Izzy. Alec hasn’t had a place to put them down or time to really think about if he should. The girl had just asked for a photo and she’d taken it. Alec had been more concerned with his appearance than what he was buying but now, as Alec read what people were saying, he realized for the first time that it did look a little odd. 

Magnus’ fans knew he was away for the week. He’d been posting about it and putting videos on snapchat (another app Alec hadn’t even attempted to use). It was also clear Alec had not gone with him. So, for a photo to surface of Alec holding rather… feminine supplies along with a romantic looking chocolate rose. 

Alec groaned loudly. Of course, it looked like Alec had been going to see a woman. He _had_ been but that woman had been his sister. Magnus’ fans clearly didn’t know that. Alec was aggravated at first but as he kept reading through the comments, his aggravated bled into something else. 

Before Alec knew it, he had frustrated tears in his eyes. He and Magnus had been dating for nearly three months. Alec had only been _publicly_ dating Magnus for a little over a month and already, he’d messed up. Already, he’d made trouble. 

Alec knew Magnus wouldn’t actually think he was going to see some mystery woman. Magnus knew he was buying all that for Izzy but Magnus’ fans still thought he hadn’t been. Magnus’ fans still saw that photo and thought Alec had been sneaking around Magnus’ back, only to be caught when someone happened to recognize him and ask for a photo.

Some people had even started commenting on all those crying faces they normally put when Alec did something nice (Magnus said they were nice crying because Alec was sweet. Alec didn't get it), lamenting on how they had thought Alec was so nice. Key word, _thought_.

By the time Magnus’ flight landed and he texted Alec that he was on the way, Alec was brushing away tears as he texted him back.

Alec didn’t cry easily. He wasn’t a baby. He wasn’t exceptionally emotional either but the thought of all of Magnus’ fans thinking he’d _cheat_ on Magnus broke his heart. He’d never cheat on Magnus and to even think people would think he would-

Alec brushed another stray tear aside. It wasn’t good for Magnus either, for everyone to think his boyfriend was an asshole. He was probably getting so many messages about it. Everyone was going to focus on that and not on the music Magnus was making. He was probably going to lose money. 

Alec’s plan had been to compose himself before Magnus got there but he’d been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed how much time had gone by until he heard the knock on his door. Alec shoved his phone into his pocket and tried frantically to brush his tears away before he darted towards the door.

He might have taken a second to try to compose himself a little further, if he realized quite how bad he looked but the only thing he’d been thinking about was that he couldn’t make Magnus wait in the hallway after an eight hour flight. 

Alec pulled the door open and tried to smile at the sight of his boyfriend on the other side. 

Magnus was grinning. He darted forward before he really seemed to take in Alec’s face and wrapped his arms around his neck as he dropped his bags. “Alexander.”

Alec melted into the touch instantly. A soft sigh left his lips and he tilted his head into the curve of Magnus’ neck. “Hey.” He murmured, trying to sound a little more casual than he felt.

It was either his weak ‘hey’ or the fact that Alec didn’t let go to let Magnus come inside that seemed to tip Magnus off that something was wrong. Magnus hugged him a little tighter and Alec felt one of his hands gently rub his back. “Is something wrong?” Magnus asked, finally pulling away to look at Alec’s face.

Alec wasn’t crying anymore but when Magnus asked, Alec’s face crumpled. “No, I just-” Alec moved quickly, hoping maybe Magnus wouldn’t see the look on his face. It was obvious Magnus had. “Come inside, let me get your bags.” Alec said, already turning to grab them. 

Magnus stepped inside and let Alec grab his bags without a word but Alec could tell by the way that Magnus hovered there that he hadn’t bought Alec’s casual facade. 

Alec moved and put his bags inside before closing the door. He faced the doorway for a few moments longer then was probably normal, hoping he could somehow get his expression under control. 

“What’s wrong, Alec?” Magnus asked, moving to touch Alec’s back again. Magnus knew Alec loved it when Magnus touched his back. 

“People think I cheated on you.” Alec blurted out without turning. “-because of what I was holding in that photo with that girl. They think I’m cheating on you and that I was going to see someone.” His voice was riddled with guilt as he spoke and he sounded like he was on the verge of tears again.

Instantly, Magnus chuckled. It was a soft sound, like he was trying to stifle it and be respectful of Alec’s feelings but it was a chuckle nonetheless. “That’s what you’re all upset about?” He asked, moving forward to wrap his arms completely around Alec’s waist and nuzzle into the side of his neck.

Alec took in a deep shaky breath, almost sighing at the scent of Magnus’ cologne. 

“People are always going to assume a lot of things.” Magnus murmured against Alec’s neck. “That’s just what happens when you’re in the public eye. I posted a photo a few months ago and I was wearing red lipstick, so everyone assumed Camille and I were back together.” Magnus pressed a quick abrupt kiss against Alec’s neck. “People assume things all the time. It’s just what happens.” 

Magnus pulled away and grabbed Alec’s arm to spin him, so they were facing each other again. “Now, why did that upset you so much?” He asked, moving to kiss Alec on the tip of his nose. 

Alec wanted a real kiss but Magnus seemed to want an answer before he’d be willing to give it to him. “I just don’t like people thinking I’d do that to you.” Alec said finally, clutching Magnus’ hand as he looked down to the floor. “I don’t like upsetting the people that like you and support you.” 

Magnus hummed and raised an eyebrow. “Would it make you feel better if I posted something and explained you were going to see your sister?” 

Slowly, Alec nodded. “I guess so.”

“Okay then.” Magnus smiled like everything was okay again and Alec supposed it almost was. Finally, Magnus moved forward to kiss him and when he pulled away, he pressed his hand against the side of Alec’s face, cupping his smile. “Feel better now?” 

Alec nodded, a little embarrassed now that he’d been upset at all. 

“Good.” Magnus let go of him and moved to kick off his shoes and shrug off his jacket. “Whatever you made smells heavenly.” He said, instantly moving towards the kitchen.

“I overcooked the chicken.” Alec said, following after him. He was less upset about his poor job cooking of the chicken too. It was just easier to be less upset about stuff when Magnus was around.

“I’m sure it’s far better than what I ate on the plane.” Magnus said, already moving to lift the pan cover and snatch a piece of chicken out of it to put in his mouth. Instantly, he moaned like it was the most heavenly thing he’d ever put in his mouth. 

Alec rolled his eyes. He knew it wasn’t that good and it was lukewarm by now anyway. “You’re being dramatic.” He accused him as he moved to heat it up again. 

“I’m never dramatic about your cooking.” Magnus responded instantly. 

Alec smiled wordlessly, leaving the pan on the stove to warm up as he turned to watch his boyfriend. Magnus moved and settled at the kitchen counter, leaning over on his hands as he stared back at him. “We could eat it cold, you know. I wouldn’t mind.” 

Instantly, Alec’s face scrunched up. “I _would_ mind.” 

This time, it was Magnus’ turn to roll his eyes. 

Alec wasn’t exactly sure why he decided it was okay in that moment. It was like the people on twitter or the food he’d overcooked. When Magnus wasn’t around, it was easy to over think everything until he drove himself insane but when Magnus was there, it was like everything was so much simpler. Everything just felt right. 

“I love you.” He said simply, like it hadn’t been an internal struggle for days not to accidentally say it to him. 

Magnus blinked. It seemed like it took him a moment to even process what Alec said but when he did, he looked shocked. 

It wasn’t really the best time for Alec to say it for the first time. He could have chosen a time that was a little more romantic but it just felt right to say it now and Alec didn’t even regret it. It was true. Why shouldn’t he say it?

“I love you too.” Magnus said finally. 

They stared at each other for a long tender moment before Alec smiled. “Good.” He said, nodding to himself as it would cover his stupid happy grin. Alec turned to stir the food so it wouldn’t burn but he knew that behind him, Magnus was grinning too.

“I’ll get the plates.” Magnus said after a moment had passed and then Alec heard him moving to pull the plates out. He didn’t even have to ask where they were. He knew by now. 

Alec wondered for a moment how it would work, if they decided to move in together. He wondered if they’d find someplace new. Alec thought his apartment might be a little too small for both of them and Magnus’ penthouse was never really a comfortable space for either of them. It was pre-decorate, very nice and fancy admittedly but nothing like a home. He wondered if Magnus would even want to move in with him and then, he chastised himself. 

He shouldn't be thinking about it right now. He didn’t want Magnus to think he was moving too fast.


End file.
